Georgia Nicolson and her fabbity fab life
by Georgia-Nicholson-No1fan
Summary: Follows on from SITNOP. GeexDave story - we all know their the best couple. My first FanFic, Read & Review Please! T because I'm just slightly paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Georgia Nicholson and her Fabbity fab life with knobs on (Oo-er) **

**Chapter 1 **

**Monday 5th September**

**8:17**

Christ on a bike, I'm almost late! Oh, Jesus! Hawkeye's probably on the look out, like normal, because she has nothing better to do. She is vair vair sad.

**Walking to French**

**9:25**

"....So, we went on another nature walk. I was SOOO excited when Tom said--"

"Jazzy, SHHH. This is vair vair important. I don't know what to do. Robbie's coming back in a week's time, and he says he'll be staying here permanently. But Dave says he wants to go out some time. I don't know if he wants to get serious. What should I do, Jas?"

"Anyway, as I was saying before you so rudely interupted me, I was SOOO excited when Tom said that we could go on another orienteering course! It's fun, you should try it. I mean, you need some exercise as well."

Oh, thanks, Jazzy Spazzy.

**In French**

**5 minutes later**

Jas sent me a note. Probably an apology for before. Well, 5 minutes ago.

**Dear Gee,**

**As I was telling you before, we are doing an orienteering course. Would you like to try it too? It's good fun, Gee. I'll talk to you later.**

**Jas xxx**

And then I started feeling nervous. Not jelloid, like I used to be around the ex sex god, but just nervous. I don't know what to do. I'll think about Robbie and Dave when I get home.

**Home**

**In my bed of pain and confusiosity once more**

**4:30**

No chance. Libby came in screaming 'Sex bum, Sex bum, I'm a sex bum! Heggy ho, podge.' Where on earth does she get these random words from? Oh, I know where.

Mutti and Vati. They are like Adult Libbys! Their sentences come out in random blurts like 'Hey ho, it'll be fine' Or whatever it is they say. Not that I take any notice.

**Park**

**All aloney on the swings**

**5:46**

Ooh, I wish when people arrange to meet up they would actually be bothered to come. I've been sitting here for half an hour or so and my legs have gone numb now. So much for 'Meet you there, Sex Kitty.' I thought Dave liked me? Sigh, life's hard.

**Park, still**

**6:12**

Dave has finally arrived. A whole hour late! I went ballisticimus when he came over. He just said "Yeah, I'm sorry I'm so late... I just... Went somewhere with my mum." Oh, right. So don't call me to tell me, then? I was full of angryosity right now. I stormed out of the park gate and Dave was all confused. I shouted "I have to go meet the Ace Gang. Meet me tommorrow at Luigi's." And with that I stormed all the way to Jas's house.

**Tuesday 6th September**

**Luigi's **

**11:19 am**

"Hi Dave." I said casually, like nothing had happened yesterday.

"Ummm.. Hi Gee," He said, a bit confused (Hahahahaha) "I wanted to talk about something... Err... Y'know..." He stuttered and I let him suffer. (Hahahahaha and again Hahahahaha)

"Look, I don't know what's going on at the moment, because Robbie's coming back soon, and Masimo's just left. So are you going to get back together with Robbie? Or have a long-distance relationship with Masimo?" He was glaring at me.

"I'm not going out with Masimo anymore, and Robbie's probably married to a marsupial by now. So I don't know, Dave. Why do you want to know?"

He just muttered something under his breath.

"What? What did you say, Dave?" I asked.

"Gee, I need to take you somewhere. Please come."

I nodded and we drank our coffee quickly.

**Dave's secret hide out**

**11:42 am**

We got to Dave's secret place and he sat down.

"Sit down, Gee, We need to talk." I sat down on the uncomfortable ground. But it was worth sitting down on cold, hard ground because just then something amazing happened. Dave kissed me! And I don't mean a friendly kiss, I mean a number 5 kiss!

Wowee. "Dave I--" I was about to talk to him about it but he said slowly "Gee, look. I know it's been hard for you lately – Masimo leaving and all that, but I have to tell you. Gee, I... I... I love you, Georgia. I have since we went out in the first place."

We just sat there, staring at the floor. Until he told me I should go, because it was getting even colder. "No, Dave. I want to be here with you. I don't care if it's cold if I can be with you." He found it quite sweet, actually. "Gee, let's go to my place. The old's are out, so you'll be ok."

**Dave's house**

**12:20 pm**

Dave showed me up to his room. We sat on his bed for a while, talking.

"So, what was it you said before? Does it mean you love me too?" Dave brought it up. I thought he would. "Well, yes." I thought he was going to hug me because he sort of had his arms stretched out. But no hugs. He gave me another number 5 kiss. It was nice, actually. I lay on his bed and he lay beside me. "Gee, I love you." He whispered.

_Thanks for reading this, I will write more soon. That was kinda like a practise :D I hope you like it if so please review it and say so. x_


	2. Chapter 2

1:57 pm

Walking home. Really cold. Wish I'd gone home earlier.

After he told me he loved me, about a thousand times, I had some juice and he tried to kiss me. But I dodged and he went straight into the fridge and hit his head. And fell on the floor. And he was unconcious. So for 45 minutes I was sitting next to him, drinking all the juice. (Hahahahahaha)

Must call Jazzy and tell her. Oh no, she's probably busy with Tom.

Home

2:16 pm

Having lunch. All aloney. But we have no juice so I'm just eating stale bread. What is wrong with my parents? Can't they buy EDIBLE food? I think they try to starve me. And then, interupting my thoughts, the phone rang. OhMyGiddyGod!! It was the (Ex) Sex God!!

"Hello? Is that Georgia?" He asked.

"Erm.. Ye.. No. Why? Who is that?" I said, putting on a weird voice.

"It's Robbie. Can you please tell her I rang?"

"Erm.. Who is Georgia?"

"Oh god... Please don't tell me she moved..."

"Oh yes, Young Georgia Nicolson. I remember her."

"Huh?" He sounded utterly confused.

"She's my... daughter." I couldn't think of anything else and he just didn't speak.

"But why do you have a man's voice?"

"Erm..." And I slammed the phone down.

I was full of laughosity because that was quite funny.

But then mutti came home and said: "Why are you off school?"

Oops.

Wednesday 7th September

12:23

Having lunch with my besty pally, Jazzy Spazzy. Well, you would have thought so. But, no. She's over with Tom talking about nature. Hmph. Oh no. No!!!

Tosser Thompson and the trainee tossers have come to sit next to me. Oh, Lord Sandra.

"Hey look, it's the rat with the 2D face and a man's voice!"

"Shut it or I will kick you. You are so immature, Thompson."

And then Dave came to save my arse.

_Please review it more, will write more soon._


End file.
